Camping Trip
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Hoss wants to go on a camping trip but every time they start to pack up one of the youngest two kept thinking of Adam and how lonely it would be with out him there to tell stories. One Shot May be two shot depends…


And another story even though I got plenty that aren't finished… Well nice to know, hu?

This has an OC as one of the main characters in it, like most my stories so don't like don't read

**Ben's Point of view.**

One Shot May be two shot depends…

**Character Ages: Ben 41, Adam 20, Hoss 14, Mary Elizabeth 9, Joe 8**

**Title: Camping Trip**

**Words (Not including Arthors notes) - 1,141**

**Words (All together) - 1,497**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Bonanza or the characters, I do own Mary Elizabeth**

**Summery - Hoss wants to go on a camping trip but every time they start to pack up one of the youngest two kept thinking of Adam and how lonely it would be with out him there to tell stories.**

* * *

It's been two years since Adam went of to college. He's now twenty and the family misses him and all want him home, even Joe who had a dispute with him before he left can't wait for him to return. But that will still be awhile, about three or four years. Of course the kids know about this and complain a lot about that being forever away, and I believe they have all been counting down the days, or months, or years.

I know we all want him to return though, but none of us are selfish enough to make him leave college early and come home. I want him to get a good education. Hoss, Elizabeth, and Joe all want him to have an education though they miss him dearly. Its just one of them things that we have to wait and learn patience's with.

"Hey Pa?" The door opened and Hoss's voice filled the room, for a fourteen year old he was pretty loud.

"What is it Hoss?"

"Well Pa, I've been thinking, you know with Adam gone and us missing him so much, I though we could all do something to enjoy ourselves." I gave him a questioning look, "I mean its not that we ain't been having a good time still like normal, but I was just thinking that we could go camping or something, to get our minds off the date. Pa I know Joe and Beth have been counting the days and dagburnit so have I."

Listening to my son ramble and try to figure out how to say something made perfect since to his suggestion at a camping trip. He was right about all of us needing to get our minds off the days and when he returns. And its true they have been having normal work. But a break form chorus and to have some real; fun to get your mind off things wouldn't hurt the kids. So I found myself nodding.

"Alright Hoss, go round up Joe and Beth, and pack, we'll leave out tonight and camp till Monday." Hoss's face light up as he ran out the door. Four days of camping is what he just got. Today was Friday and we would stay gone till Monday evening.

Standing I went to find Hop Sing our cook. I was going to invite the man to come, if not then he would have the weekend off. "Hop Sing!"

"Yes Mr. Cartwright?" The china man came walking out of the kitchen with a spoon in hand.

"Hop Sing, me and the kids are going camping for the weekend. Wondering if you would want to go, if not then you can have the weekend off." Hop Sing looked thoughtful, and I waited patiently for his answer which I soon received.

"No Hop Sing stay here." The china man said waving the spoon. "Hop Sing stay here you and kids go have fun. You need food packed?" I chuckled at the man. Hoss would have to get along with out his food for the weekend.

"No, we will be eating Fish for the weekend." Hop Sing nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Shaking my head I went for the stairs.

"Pa! Are we really going camping?" Joe's voice filled the air.

"We get to sleep under the stars all weekend?" Beth's voice was now loud as well mixing in with Joe's, turning I faced my to youngest.

"Yes we are, now go get a few things, not much but a few things that you'll need." Both nodded and rushed up the stairs.

"Toughs kids." Shaking my head I walked up the stairs as well gathering me a change of clothes and my trail bag, along with my bible and an old story book to read to Joe and Beth.. Though I may not get to read from it.

Walking downstairs with my supplies and still needing the gather the needed supplies I was met by my children sitting on the Sofa with their own supply instead of getting their horses ready. "How come you aren't saddling up?" I questioned watching them intently.

"I tried to get them to go get their horses ready Pa, but they actin depressed now." Hoss said watching his two siblings with confusion.

"Its not that we're depressed pa, its just that it'll be kinda lonely with out Adam there.." Beth said kicking the floor with the toe of her boot.

"Yeah Pa, I mean… Adam always knows the best fishing places, and tells the best stories, even plays the best songs…" Joe said lazing in the chair with his arms crossed.

"The whole point of this trip is to get your minds off Adam." I sighed rubbing my temples. "We're going to go on this trip, you two are going to get your horses ready, and we're going to have a nice family weekend." I said clapping my hands together. Joe and Beth merely nodded at me before grabbing their stuff and following Hoss out the door.

Walking into the kitchen I grabbed a pan for the cooking and a few tin mugs for our drinks, and filled a few flask up with water. Walking around I gathered other necessities before heading out to the barn. Once out there I noticed all the kids horses were ready but the kids weren't on them. Sighing to myself I looked around the barn and outside for them with no luck of seeing them.

"They probably went to get something." I muttered to myself before starting to saddle my own horse.

"PA!" A voice that sounded a lot like Beth's yelled from outside. I ran to the barn door to see he standing on the porch.

"What is it Beth?" I asked calmly. She marched up to me looking like a solider on a mission.

"Little Joe locked himself in his room and want come out." Her voice was low, but I heard anger in it. It made me wonder why he locked himself in his room.

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to go. Neither do I with out Adam, but I still wanna go." Shaking my head at my daughters make no since comment I walked inside and up the stairs, only to see Hoss red face glaring at Joe's door. "Little Joe, dagburnit you come out here." Hoss growled.

I placed my hand on his shoulder before knocking myself. "Joe!" No answer. "Joseph! Open the door. " Slowly the door opened to reveal Joe staring at the ground. "Joe, it will not hurt you to go camping. Adam may not be here but we can still have fun… you and Elizabeth both need to see this." I spoke firmly, and Joe just stared at the floor nodding slightly, Beth also turned her eyes to the floor with a muttered yes pa.

Smiling I watched the three file out the door walking down to the barn again, and getting on their horses. I followed and mounted mine as well, before the four of us rode off to a camping area.

* * *

Yeah I know not the best... Sorry if its stupid or anything. *Shrugs* If you want more comment and say so... comment anyways and tell me what you thought of it. Do not be mean about it though -.-

Also I do not have a beata so sorry for any mistakes I missed.

BY NOW!


End file.
